The present invention relates to the extinguishing of fires in chimneys and the like.
At the present time, when a fire occurs in a chimney of a residence or commercial establishment, the fire is hard to put out because of unburned carbon or soot that is present in the chimney. A conventional method of extinguishing these fires by firemen, involves igniting a flare and holding the flare at the base of the chimney. The flare emits a fire choking gas that goes up the chimney due to the natural draft. That is, the gases that shoot up the chimney from the flare act to remove the oxygen in the flue and thereby extinguish the fire therein.
While such a method has proven to be effective, it necessitates the presence of a trained fireman to carry it out, which means that the fire in the chimney may burn for a considerably period of time until the fireman arrives at the scene.